Drought
by lukesk1
Summary: Brendan always knew that one day he would become a Pokémon master, defeat all 8 leaders and the elite 4, but he still had that one thought hidden in the back of his mind that one day he could fail. An AU/Alternate ending of Omega Ruby where the player fails to defeat Groudon. Rated T for dark themes.


Brendan always knew that one day he would become a Pokémon master, defeat all 8 leaders and the Elite 4, but he still had that one thought hidden in the back of his mind that one day he could fail, Brendan ignored most of these thoughts as he remained positive most of his journey and he had very big ambition, he thought he was determined until the 4th day of his journey, where everything changed for the worse, he caught news from Steven the mysterious man who assisted and helped him along his journey, that the disastrous Team Magma was working to summon Groudon, Brendan defeated Maxie the teams leader once already, and he thought to himself that he could beat him again, even if he was stronger.

"It is your job to defeat them and save Hoenn, or even the world, I trust you to do it." Steven said to Brendan, Brendan responded "Of course. I won't fail this region, it's my duty and I don't intend to back down". Steven then said, and before you go I have something to give you. You can use this HM to dive into the area they are located." Steven said as he handed Brendan the HM Dive." Good luck, remember the whole region is counting on you." he said as Brendan left. Brendan then went on route to Seafloor Cavern, while on the way he thought to himself, "What if I fail in doing this? He asked himself in his head. What if I fail in saving the whole region?" He quickly brushed aside those thoughts as he remembered the times that he pulled through all of the things that were hard on his journey.

So Brendan conquered Team Magma and its admin Courtney, and then he managed to have a battle with its leader again Maxie resulting in Brendan winning Maxie then says: "Splendid. Just splendid, my young trainer. No, it is more than that! I should be calling you my young hero! Believing until the very end that a world where humanity and Pokémon coexist must be the best... Rejecting my ideals without a second thought..." Tabitha, and Archie come in and Tabitha says "You can't do it boss, the powerful rays will burn the world and it won't make the world a better place it would just destroy it in the end", Maxie still ignored him and then summoned Groudon. Brendan could only watch in horror as Groudon re awakened from his slumber. They then go outside to see that the world. Maxie then realizes that he was wrong and that Tabitha was right, the world would be destroyed. Brendan then realizes that he has failed in what Steven has asked him to do, and he faces regret, and sadness that he has failed, he almost felt like crying, but Archie said "It's okay you have not failed the region yet, there is still one more chance, if you can defeat Groudon then this madness will be stopped, now meet us at Sootopolis city, and we will determine a way to beat him."

After exiting the cave Brendan, Archie, Tabitha, and Maxie feel immense heat, and look up to the sky in shock to see that the Ozone layer is burning, and has turned orange with immense heat. Maxie then says in great shock, "This is not what I wanted; I wanted to make it so that our world would reach new heights in development, not to make this Apocalyptic disaster start." They all head to Sootopolis city, to find Wallace and Steven at the entrance; they encourage Brendan as their last stand of saving not only Hoenn but the entire planet, they open up the entrance to the Cave of Origin when your best friend May comes and is wondering what is happening and she says"I know you are involved in something big and I believe in you". This then leads Brendan with determination, and Brendan thinks to himself, "I have to do this. I can't fail like I did in Seafloor Cavern. I will not fail." Brendan then gets in the Magma suit Maxie gave him and then rides on Groudons back to face him in the depths of the cavern. When Brendan get's ready his mind tells him"What if I fail again? What will happen then?" he quickly brushed aside this negative thought as he then gets ready to face Groudon.

Brendan sends out all of his strongest Pokémon but Groudon manages to sweep them all and he sends out his last and only Pokémon left his reliable Sceptile he has had from the start, "Come on Sceptile don't fail me now!" He yells. Sceptile then manages to strike Groudon with a powerful blow, but Groudon gets the upper hand when he manages to almost kill Sceptile. It is then no use, Brendan has failed... He calls back his last Pokémon when he realizes that he has done it… He has failed everybody.

Brendan then starts to run away and he tears up. "This is it, everybody is going to die and it's all my fault, Steven trusted me. No, May trusted me, even more the world trusted me now the world is going to go into an apocalyptic state and it's all my fault." Brendan then begins to cry intensely, he escapes the cavern and he returns to the surface to find everybody looking at him with immense regret and disappoint. Steven is the first one to speak, "I gave you one task." Steven says. "I trusted you to save the world, but looks like I was wrong, I thought you were a strong enough trainer to save the world, but I guess not". Brendan then looks down to the ground in sadness. He looks at May, who is starting to cry after realizing that the whole world is going into an apocalypse. He looks at Maxie, Tabitha, and Archie, and they are all glaring at him in anger. "This is your fault! Just leave!" Tabitha says in anger, Brendan then flies away to go to Route 103 to cry and spend his last time in peace; soon Brendan sees that the water is evaporating, and the plants start burning. Then Brendan watches in horror as the area becomes hotter and hotter until Brendan starts screaming as the heat becomes too painful to imagine, then…

You burn…


End file.
